Pertengkaran Dua Sahabat
by KirivaYamato
Summary: Dalam sebuah mimpi, Yamato bertemu dengan dua sosok temannya, yaitu Taichi dan Sora.. dan tiba - tiba... PLAK* Taichi menampar Sora sebagai pacarnya sekarang... Yamato ingin menghentikannya tapi tidak bisa. ..
1. Chapter 1

Normal Pov*

Di SMA Odaiba, Tahun ajaran baru menerima siswa baru, kenaikan kelas, dan kelulusan...

"Taichi!" Teriak Sora, seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan "Oh.. Sora, akhirnya kau datang juga" Balas Taichi dengan muka serius, seorang laki laki berambut coklat dengan gaya rambut seperti singa "Katanya ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sora "ah.. itu.." Jawab Taichi lalu...

Pertengkaran Dua Sahabat

Disclaimer : Digimon Milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animatio

By: KirivaYamato

Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Pair: -Yagami Taichi 'Kelas2 SMA'  
-Ishida Yamato 'Kelas2 SMA'  
-Takenouchi Sora 'Kelas2 SMA'  
-Tachikawa Mimi 'Kelas1 SMA'  
-Izumi Koushiro 'Kelas1 SMA'

Chapter 1

Taichi Pov*

"Ah.. itu.." Jawab ku sangat gugup " Lebih baik kita pindah tempat yuk!" Sambil menunjukkan senyum palsuku, karena mencari alasan "OK!" Dia menjawab polos

"Sora... aku ingin... kau..." Kataku semakin gugup "kau ingin aku apa?" Jawab Sora makin penasaran "eto.. maukah kau.. jadi pacarku?" Aku memasang muka merahku yang memalukan ini 'OH! TIDAAAK' teriakku dalam batin. "Em..e..to.. YA! TAICHI! a..ku.. mau.., karena aku suka kamu dari kita sd dan sejak kita berpetualang di Dunia Digital" Seru Sora yang membuatku senang.. "Arigatou na Sora.. aku juga menyukai mu dari sd.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu.. Sora" Jawabku dan kami pun berpelukan bahagia

End Taichi Pov*

Sora Pov*

'Aku senang sekali, akhirnya laki laki yang ku cintai sejak kecil, kini menyatakan perasaannya kepada ku!'  
Dengan gembira batin ku

"Taichi, Sora! Ayo kita liat papan pengumuman penerimaanmurid baru! Siapa tahu Koushiro dan Mimi diterima disini!" Seru Yamato sambil melambaikan tangannya, dia adalah soaok laki laki berambut pirang dan sangat terkenal.. tapi tidak kalahnya Taichi ku ini...

"Iya, kami akan ke sana Yamato-kun!" Seruku pada Yamato "Ayo, kita ke sana Taichi!" Ajakku ke Pangeran baruku ini "Iya, Tuan putri ku.." Jawab Taichi yang malas seperti biasanya

"Ayo! Cepat dong!" Teriak Yamato pada kami "Iya, iya!" Jawab kami berdua serempak

Lalu kami bertiga pun pergi bersama sama

End Sora Pov*

Yamato Pov*

"Hei Yamato, kau nampaknya semangat banget nih?" Tanya Taichi kepada ku "Eh, emang iya ya? Biasa aja tuh!" Jawab ku dengan datar "Mungkin karena kau senang saat Mimi di terima di sini ya!" Goda Sora padaku "Eh mana mungkin! Aku mungkin senang karena teman kita akan masuk ke sini!" Jawab ku dengan muka maluku 'mana mungkin aku menyukai Mimi, aku kan suka kepada mu SORA!'

"Ah! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke depan papan pengumumannya" seruku kepada mereka

"Kalau tidak salah, Koushiro nomer urut 867, ah ini dia! Bagus! Koushiro di terima!" Seruku dengan gembira "Kalau Mimi itu nomer urutnya 651, ketemu tidak? Taichi, Sora?" Tanyaku gelisah

"Ah, ini dia nomer 651 kan?!" Teriak Sora kepada ku dan Taichi "Ah! Iya itu benar!" Kataku dan Taichi "Yatta! Kedua teman kita ini memang bisa di harapkan!" Teriak kita bertiga

"Eh, Yamato bisa ikut sebentar ke aula gak?" Tanya Taichi padaku "Eh, boleh aja.." Jawab ku datar "Sora! Kau tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah aja! Aku mau bicara sama Yamato dulu!" "Iya Taichi" Jawab Sora 'Entah mengapa aku merasa aneh dengan sikap Taichi'

End Yamato Pov*

Taichi Pov*

'Aku harus berani mengatakannya, terserah kalau aku mau dipukul atau dibunuh olehnya' Pikir ku ragu ragu

"Nah Yamato, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan..." Aku mulai bicara padanya "memangnya kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Yamato yang sejujurnya bikin aku takut "ah.. eto.. aku.. sudah me..nyata...kan.. c..i..n..ta padanya, maksudku.. so..Sora.."  
"...APAAAAA!..." Teriak Yamato yang membuatku gelisah.

TBC

Gimana minna? Kalau menarik dan tidak menarik atau ada salah mohon di review ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Minna-san! Maaf kalau Chapter 1 pendek, karena saya kurang berinspirasi dan mohon maaf bila saya updatenya lama, masalahnya saya ada UAS dan selama UAS fasilitas saya disita dulu... yasudah, ini adalah chapter 2-nya!

Pertengkaran Dua Sahabat

Disclaimer : Digimon Milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animatio

By: KirivaYamato

Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Pair: -Yagami Taichi 'Kelas2 SMA'  
-Ishida Yamato 'Kelas2 SMA'  
-Takenouchi Sora 'Kelas2 SMA'  
-Tachikawa Mimi 'Kelas1 SMA'  
-Izumi Koushiro 'Kelas1 SMA'

Chapter 2

Yamato Pov*

'Aku kaget, kaget karena gadis yang ku cintai sejak dulu, kini direbut oleh sahabat ku, sekaligus saingan beratku saat berpetualang'

"Kau... kau tega sekali pada ku! Tidak bisakah kau mengalah padaku sedikit!" Bentakku pada Taichi dan aku tidak sengaja mengeluarkan air mataku "Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Habisnya aku tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan ku ini! Maaf kalau aku tak memberi tahu mu sebelumnya! Sekali lagi ~Gommennasai~!" Sambil dia menunduk padaku "Tidak semudah itu ku bisa memaafkan mu! Tapi, jika kau menyakiti hati Sora aku tak akan memaafkan mu sampai akhir hayat ku! Dan aku kan menggantikan mu di sisinya...! Ingat lah itu Taichi!" Aku membentaknya supaya dia tak membuat kesalahan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha" Menunjukkan sikap percaya dirinya itu "Baguslah! Kali ini mungkin aku akan memaafkan mu..." Nadaku menjadi datar kembali "Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Sora sekarang, sebelum dia menunggu kita kelamaan" Ajakku pada Taichi

Aku harap Taichi tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang seperti biasa ia melakukannya.

*Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah*

"Sora ayo.. kita pulang.." Ajakku bermalas malasan "Kau kenapa? Yamato-kun? Sakit?" Tanyanya yang lembut dan membuat ku terpanah padanya "Ah.. tidak, biasa saja" Jawab ku datar

"Ohh.. yasudah lah"

Lalu kami pun pulang bersama dan ingin berpisah dengan Taichi

"Sampai Besok!" Taichi melambaikan tangannya

"Ya Taichi!" Jawab Sora yang membuat ku cemburu

Kami pun berpisah dengan Taichi dan di perjalanan

"Sora.. kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku.. bahwa kau telah jadian sama Taichi?" Tanyaku pad Sora yang berada di samping ku "ah.. eto... ma-"  
"Sudahlah.. aku tidak marah padamu, tapi aku marah sama Taichi.., ah tapi aku sudah memaafkannya..." ku potong ucapannya dan menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi tadi.

"Ah.. syukurlah..." Jawab Sora dengan lega "Sora, jika Taichi menyakiti hatimu.. boleh kah aku menjadi pengganti Taichi?" Tanyaku padanya. Lalu... Ia menenangkan hatiku... "Tenang saja Yamato-kun, aku akan menerima mu jika Taichi melukai hatiku ini... arigatou Yamato-kun.. aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mu" jawabnya sangat tulus, sehingga aku luluh padanya. Dan aku lega atas ucapannya "Ah.. aku lega mendengarnya.. Yasudah.. besok kita harus melakukan aktivitas baru.. dan menyambut teman kita yang baru masuk SMA Odaiba itu" jawabku yang sepertinya sudah lega..

"Yasudah.. sampai jumpa besok Yamato-kun!" Dia melambaikan tangannya dan aku tersenyum padanya "Sampai jumpa besok juga!" Teriakku padanya, lalu kami berpisah jalan

'Sampai di rumahku'

"Tadaima!"

"Yo! Okaeri Yamato!" Jawab ayahku padaku sambil menonton TV

"Kenapa kau Yamato, sepertinya kau lemas sekali?"

"Ah.. tidak... Daijobu, jangan khawatirkan aku"

"Oh yasudah.. kau mandi sana!"

"Ok!"

End Yamato Pov*

Normal Pov*

'Pagi yang cerah, bunga Sakura bermekaran.. Datanglah murid murid baru di SMA Odaiba'

"Aduhh.. lama sekali sih Koushiro dan Mimi!" Keluh Taichi "Sabar sedikit dong!" Yamato membentak Taichi dan menjitaknya "Hahaha.. kalian memang lucu ya!" Sora menertawakan Yamato dan Taichi "Ah.. ti..dak.." Yamato dan Taichi merasa malu.

"Oi.. mereka datang! Ayo sembunyi! Beri mereka kejutan!" Ajak Yamato pada kedua temannya itu "Iya! Ide bagus" bisik Taichi pada Yamato

1... 2... 3...

"Selamat datang di SMA Odaiba" Teriak mereka bertiga

"Ah! Bikin kita kaget saja!" Teriak Mimi dan Koushiro serempak "Heh! Kalian hebat ya bisa masuk SMA ini!" Puji Taichi ke mereka berdua.  
"Ah.. biasa aja!" Jawab mereka dengan malu

"Ehh... Datang ke sekolah bareng nih! Jangan jangan udah jadian nih!" Goda Sora pada Koushiro dan Mimi "Eh.. gak ka-" Jawab Mimi dan... "Ya! Memang benar kami telah jadian" Koushiro memotong ucapan Mimi dan menjelaskannya

"Ehh.. Koushiro-kun..! Malu tau!" Bantah Mimi dan mereka berdua *BLUSSH*

"EEHHHHHH! MASA SIH! JADI KALIAN BERDUA BENAR JADIAN?!" Teriak mereka bertiga tanda tak percaya "Wah, wah... Koushiro udah gak cocok tuh pake lambang 'Pengetahuan' itu! Buktinya kau udah berubah banget!" Goda Taichi ke Koushiro "Ehh! Gak ah.. dia masih cocok kok! Make lambangnya itu!" Bantah Mimi kepada tiga teman dari berpetualangnya itu.

"Cieee.. di belain ya, pacar barunya itu.." Goda Sora kepada Mimi "Ehh... gak juga kok!" Mimi blussh kembali "gak apanya sih? Hahahahahahaha!" Mereka bertiga menyorak-nyorakkan Mimi dan menertawakan nya

"Ehh.. udah dulu ya! Kami mau ikut upacara penerimaan murid baru dulu ya!" Teriak Mimi dan Koushiro dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Koushiro-kun benar benar berubah ya! Tapi kebiasaan dia takkan berubah, pasti..." Ucap Sora pada Taichi dan Yamato "Yap, kau benar Sora!" Ucap Taichi kepada Sora dan memegang kepala Sora yang membuat Yamato makin cemburu dan cemburu.

"Ah! Sudahlah, ayo kita cari dimana kelas baru kita ini!" Ajak Yamato pada kedua sahabatnya itu "Yosh, ayo kita cari!" Ajak Taichi dengan semangat "Ayo..."

Mereka pun segera mencari kelas mereka dan...

TBC .

.

.  
.

Minna maaf baru memunculkan Koushiro dan Mimi di sini!  
Soalnya saya di chap 1 lagi gak konek.. dan akhirnya ceritanya cuma pendek deh!

Mohon reviewnya kembali! 


	3. Chapter 3

Minna mumpung udah selesai UAS nih... saya mau ngebut bikin Fic ini dan akan membuat fic Digimon lagi... saya mau membangun anime ini yang sudah ingin dilupakan... mungkin...

Pertengkaran Dua Sahabat

Disclaimer : Digimon Milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation

By: KirivaYamato

Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Pair: -Yagami Taichi 'Kelas2 SMA'  
-Ishida Yamato 'Kelas2 SMA'  
-Takenouchi Sora 'Kelas2 SMA'  
-Tachikawa Mimi 'Kelas1 SMA'  
-Izumi Koushiro 'Kelas1 SMA'

Chapter 3

Taichi Pov*

Saat kami bertiga mencari kelas mereka masing masing di papan pengumuman dan...

"Ah.. aku tidak sekelas sama Taichi, tapi.. aku sekelas dengan Yamato!" Seru Sora dengan nada kaget "Ah... tidak sekelas dengan Yamato dan Sora lagi.. " Nadaku lemas dan Yamato dan Sora sepertinya sedikit kaget "Ada apa Sora, Yamato?" Tanya ku kebingungan "Ah.. tidak apa apa..." mereka berdua menjawab dengan lesu "Yasudahlah, semangat lah! Ayo kita ke kelas terakhir kita ini!" Ajakku untuk kembali menyemangati mereka dan kami kembali ke kelas yang terakhir kita...

End Taichi Pov*

Yamato Pov*

'Ah.. bagaimana ini? Aku harus berhati hati sampai kenaikan kelas, karena kalau aku dekat dengan Sora bisa bisa aku kena bahaya dari Taichi!'

Ketika kami bertiga sampai di kelas kami yang terakhir kami tempati dan kenangan terakhir di kelas kami pun merasa sedih meninggalkan kelas ini...

"Ah... rindunya ya... dulu kau dan Taichi sering bertengkar ya.." Kata Sora yang lembut pada kami

"Ya.. kau benar Sora.." seru kami berdua

Dulu.. waktu kami bertengkar karena hal yang sepele

*On Flashback*

"Kau ini kenapa sih Yamato?! Kenapa kau tidak menemani Sora kemarin?!"

"Kau juga! Kenapa kau lebih mementingkan klub sepak bolamu hah?!"

"Sudah! Tolong hentikan ini! Aku sudah tidak apa apa!"

"Sora... tapi kau sakit, karena kau kehujanan gara gara si Yamato tuh!"

"Bukannya ini gara gara kau Taichi? apa kau tak merasa bersalah hah?!"

"Sudah aku tak apa apa.. aku besok akan masuk sekolah, dan berhentilah bertengkar.. aku tidak mau kedua sahabat ku yang ku sayangi ini bertengkar..."

"Ya.. kalau itu yang kau mau kami tak akan bertengkar lagi.."

"Janji ya!"

"Ya!"

*End Flashback*

Yamato Pov Now*

"Aku akan mengingat masa masa kita dulu ini..." Ucap Sora yang agak sedih "Ya, kenangan ini pasti akan kita ingat... selamanya!" Kataku dan mereka berdua mengangguk dan berkata "Pasti!"

"Sudah yuk! Ini kan sudah bel pulang sekolah, karena kan hari ini cuma hari penerimaan murid baru.. ayo kita cari Koushiro-kun dan Mimi-chan!" Ajak Sora pada kami berdua "Ya, kau benar.." Ujar kami, lalu kami pergi meninggalkan kelas itu

End Yamato Pov*

Normal Pov*

Mereka bertiga mencari cari dimana Koushiro dan Mimi berada dan mereka menemukannya

"Mimi-chan!" Teriak Sora pada Mimi "Ah, Sora-san, dan Taichi-san, Yamato-san? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Mimi yang sopan pada senpai-nya ini "Tentu saja menjemput kalian berdua.. oh ya? Ada kegiatan lagi gak? Kalau gak ada ayo pulang!" Ajak mereka bertiga dan Mimi menerimanya "Bagaimana dengan mu Koushiro-kun?" Tanya Mimi ke pacarnya itu "Eh, jelas aku ikut kalian dong! Masa aku di tinggal sendiri Mimi..?" Tanya Koushiro yang kebingungan "Hahaha, bercanda Koushiro-kun! Ayo kita pulang"

"Ya, semuanya kita PULANG!" Ajak Taichi yang mulai semangat lagi "Ya!" Jawab mereka berempat dan menuju keluar sekolah

TBC .

.

.

Nah.. minna saya mulai konek lagi nih! Kayak lagi punya bensin yang penuh! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!

Mohon reviewnya kembali! 


End file.
